Dis, Maman, Dis
by Luna1005
Summary: Octobre 1894, Dumbledore a placé Harry et Neville dans un orphelinat sorcier depuis 3 ans. Harry harcèle une nurse, voulant savoir ce qu'est une maman. Pour avoir la paix, la nurse lui donne ce qu'il veut... enfin presque... OS. NON SLASH.


_**Dis, Maman Dis**_

Notes : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlings. Cette histoire est basée sur un scénario écrit en collaboration avec mon amie Elodie dans le cadre de notre licence. UA : Harry Potter et Neville Longdubat sont placés dans un orphelinat magique au lieu d'être chez les Dursley pour l'un et chez sa grand-mère pour l'autre. Dolorès Ombrage, qui apparait, n'est pas sous-secrétaire d'Etat.

Octobre 1984. Cela fait 3 ans que les célèbres James et Lily Potter furent assassinés par Lord Voldemort et qu'Alice et Frank Longdubat furent torturés par Bellatrix Lestrange. Dumbledore avait alors décidé de placer les deux orphelins, Harry Potter et Neville Longdubat dans l'orphelinat magique Gregory de Woodcroft, perdu sur une plaine en pleine campagne anglaise.

Le vent, ce soir là, berçait les arbres près des bâtisses. Il pleuvait fort. Bien qu'il fasse nuit, les enfants se trouvaient dans une pièce austère baignée d'une lumière blafarde. Cette pièce servait de dortoir, deux rangées de lits s'opposaient, l'une à droite et l'autre à gauche. Harry et Neville étaient allongés dans leurs lits, côte à côte. Harry commença à chuchoter à son ami :

« Neville, tu dors ? »

Neville qui était emmitouflé sous sa couette, lui répondit sur un ton las :

« Moui… »

Harry n'en tint pas compte et lui fit :

« Dis, c'est quoi une maman ? »

Neville ouvrit alors les yeux et se retourna vers son ami :

« Je sais pas… C'est un truc qui nous protège tout le temps, ils disent les autres. »

« Ah ! Et comment qu'on fait pour en avoir ? »

« Oh Harry tu m'embêtes ! Je sais pas, moi ! Laisse moi dormir ! »

Dolorès Ombrage, la nurse en chef, apparut dans le dortoir et s'adressa sèchement aux deux orphelins :

« Hé ! Les deux bambins là-bas ! Taisez-vous. On n'dérange pas ses camarades. Il faut dormir maint'nant. »

Elle agita alors sa baguette pour éteindre la lumière sans accorder le moindre regard ni le moindre geste de tendresse vers les enfants. Puis elle donna un autre coup pour claquer bruyamment la porte.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Neville jouaient dans leur dortoir avec leurs cubes magiques. Dans l'ouverture de la porte, Ombrage apparut et tapa dans ses mains.

« Vous deux, préparez vous et dépêchez vous. C'est l'heure de déjeuner ! »

Au lieu d'obéir à l'ordre sec de la nurse, Harry courut et se planta devant elle. Il lui demanda timidement :

« Madame, c'est quoi une maman ? »

Pour ne pas changer ses habitudes, elle le regarda à peine, soupira et lui répondit sur un ton pète-sec :

« C'est rien du tout. Ca ne te concerne pas. On t'expliquera quand tu seras grand… ! »

Malgré sa timidité, Harry se démonta pas et insista. Ce qui ne cadrait pas avec son obéissance ordinaire.

« Mais… euh… je peux comprendre, je suis grand, tu sais ! J'ai quatre ans ! Essaye de m'expliquer, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! »

Ombrage perdit patience et le menaça :

« Va te préparer ou je te jette un sort qui t'obligera à être un bon chien-chien. »

Harry, triste et déçu par les réactions de la nurse, la poursuivit. Elle marcha dans le couloir et il la suivit tout en répétant inlassablement:

« Maman ? C'est quoi une maman ? Je veux savoir ! Alors une maman ? T'es méchante ! Allez ! Dis-moi ce que ça fait une maman ! Mamaaan ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? »

Ombrage, excédée par les questions répétitives de Harry lui flanqua une gifle. L'orphelin partit en pleurant. Il rejoignit Neville qui marchait sagement dans le couloir. Les deux amis arrivèrent dans le réfectoire où leurs camarades étaient déjà attablés. Il y avait beaucoup de brouhaha, plusieurs discussions s'emmêlaient, les rendant incompréhensibles.

Dolorès Ombrage, qui s'était auparavant débarrassée de Harry, entra dans l'accueil de l'orphelinat. Elle faisait léviter un sac de fruits pour le dessert des enfants et tenait un parapluie noir tout cassé. Elle déposa le sac vers sa collègue et lui dit :

« Tiens, ce sera le dessert de ces monstres. »

Sa collègue sourit. Trempée, elle secoua son parapluie et commença à s'énerver :

« Ah quel temps de chien ! Si encore Merlin pouvait nous donner un peu de soleil, ça nous encouragerait à s'occuper de ses gamins mais non ! Je suis trempée ! Il ne nous a même pas donné un parapluie en bon état, ce radin ! Pourtant, vu les pouvoirs qu'il avait, c'était pas ça qui allait le tuer ! »

Elle jeta le parapluie avec sa toile toute trouée et cabossée dans le porte parapluie. La deuxième nurse lui répondit d'un ton ironique :

« Les monstres t'attendent dans le réfectoire. Faut enchanter les couverts des petits pour qu'ils leur coupe la viande. »

Ombrage s'énerva encore plus :

« Et en plus, faut leur mettre la nourriture hachée menue dans le bec à ces mioches ! Peuvent pas se démerder tout seuls ? A quoi ça sert d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques si c'est pour ne pas arriver à se débrouiller ? Même petits, ils ne devraient pas avoir besoin de nous s'ils n'avaient pas des veracrasses en guise de cervelle ! »

Malgré tout, vu qu'elle n'avait pas le choix elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Ombrage détestait vraiment ce boulot de nurse, cependant, c'est le seul endroit qui avait accepté de l'embaucher. Elle aurait voulu travailler au Ministère, comme sous-secrétaire d'Etat par exemple, mais elle n'avait pas eu les ASPICS permettant d'accéder aux postes administratifs. Elle commença à enchanter les couverts de Neville pendant qu'Harry murmurait :

« Maman, je veux une maman ! »

Dolorès s'occupa ensuite de Harry qui continuait de la harceler. Le bambin répétait inlassablement la même chose. Il refusait d'avaler la moindre bouchée. Il força sa fourchette à se planter violemment dans les morceaux de viande tout en disant de plus en plus fort jusqu'à finir par hurler :

« C'EST QUOI UNE MAMAN ? JE VEUX UNE MAMAN TOUT DE SUITE ! »

En piquant sa crise, il fit, sans les toucher, tomber son assiette, son verre et ses couverts par terre. Les ustensiles se brisèrent au contact avec le sol. Il concentrait tellement de magie en lui, par sa rage, qu'il brisa involontairement les vitres de la pièce. Le silence se fit instantanément dans tout le réfectoire. Les autres orphelins s'arrêtèrent de parler, de manger et se retournèrent pour observer Harry. Ombrage, excédée et en colère, ensorcela le garçon et le fit léviter à travers la pièce. Elle fit bien sûr attention à ce qu'il ne manque pas de cogner les murs et la porte.

La nurse, trainant toujours Harry avec elle, sortit du réfectoire, et passa devant sa collègue restée à l'accueil. Elle s'avança jusqu'à un débarras dépourvu de lumière et d'un coup de baguette, le fit tomber par terre. Elle lui lança de son ton le plus sec possible :

« Tu n'as pas faim ? Très bien ! Lorsque tu auras enfin compris que ce n'est pas la foire ici, tu pourras peut-être sortir de cette pièce ! »

Ombrage claqua la porte et la ferma à clef à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle partit. Le son de ses escarpins claquant sur le sol s'éloignait petit à petit du débarras pour revenir dans l'accueil. Elle ramassa le porte parapluie tombé à cause du vent violent qui s'engouffrait à chaque fois que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte d'entrée de l'orphelinat. En ramassant le parapluie qu'elle avait auparavant jeté dans le porte parapluie, elle fixa intensément l'objet.

Elle fit demi-tour et recommença à marteler le sol avec ses escarpins usés. Elle ouvrit la porte du débarras et vit Harry, assis par terre, en train de pleurer. La nurse lui balança le parapluie noir, cabossé et troué qu'elle avait à la main et lui fit d'un ton ironique :

« Tiens ! Là voilà ta « _maman_ » ! »

Harry regarda le parapluie, ébahi, oubliant sa punition alors que la lumière du jour et le bruit des chaussures de la nurse indiquait que cette dernière était repartie, laissant la porte ouverte. Tout content, Harry sortit du débarras pour débarquer dans la salle de jeu en courant. Il rejoignit Neville.

« Regarde, j'ai une maman ! »

Neville lui répondit :

« Chouette ! Tu me la prêtes ? »

« Non. C'est la mienne. »

Les deux amis commencèrent à se disputer.

« Allez, prête-la moi ! On est copain ! Moi aussi, j'en veux une ! » dit Neville.

« T'as qu'à t'en chercher une autre alors. Celle là, elle est à moi. » répliqua Harry

« Pfff. T'es qu'un méchant ! »

« Haha. Même pas vrai. C'est toi qui l'es. »

Neville prit un coin du parapluie et tira vers lui :

« Allez ! Donne la moi ! »

Harry tira lui aussi le parapluie vers lui :

« Lâche-la ! Lâche-la, j'te dis ! »

Derrière la vitre de la salle de jeu, se trouvaient trois personnes : Ombrage, un homme grand et roux et une femme replète et rousse, vêtue d'un pull rouge tricoté main. Ils regardaient les enfants. Ces derniers, trop occupés à se disputer pour un parapluie ne les apercevaient même pas. Le couple roux se regardaient d'un air étonné et incrédule, ne comprenant pas pourquoi des enfants se disputaient pour un parapluie.

A l'heure du coucher, Harry se mit au lit avec sa maman-parapluie. Il lui chantonnait une berceuse. Il la recouvra avec sa couette et s'endormit avec.

Le lendemain après midi, Harry se trouvait dans le jardin et jouait avec sa maman-parapluie. A quelques mètres de lui, des enfants jouaient avec un Souaffle. Il lui cueillit des pâquerettes et lui dit :

« Tiens, c'est pour toi Maman. »

L'enfant déposa les pâquerettes à côté du parapluie et continua à lui parler comme si le parapluie était une vraie personne.

« T'as vu, les autres, ils ont un Souaffle… Pff, en plus, ils trichent. Moi, je préfère rester avec toi ! Viens ! On va jouer aussi ! »

Harry mit le parapluie à la verticale, posé sur le manche et le fit tourner comme une toupie, tout en le tenant pour ne pas qu'il perdit l'équilibre. L'enfant attrapa le parapluie et le serra dans ses bras. Il lui fit :

« Maman, t'es belle. T'es la plus belle. »

Soudain, de la boue vint entacher le parapluie. Harry se retourna et aperçut Neville, son ancien ami, les mains sales, le regardant avec mépris. D'autres enfants rejoignirent Neville, le félicitèrent en ricanant. Ils pressèrent Neville pour qu'il se moquât de Harry :

« T'es nul Harry, nul, nul, nul et bête avec ton parapluie ! T'es plus mon ami ! »

Harry n'en avait rien à faire, pour lui il n'y avait que son parapluie qui compte. Les autres orphelins, se moquèrent de lui :

« Haha. Regardez l'autre hé ! _'Oh ma maman, ma maman, t'es belle, t'es à moi'_ Haha ! N'importe quoi ! Il s'y croit trop l'pauvre ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et essayèrent de lui voler son parapluie mais Harry se défendit et les tapa avec. Les enfants se lassèrent et partirent. Neville les suivit sans accorder un regard à son ex-ami.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry était toujours tout seul dans son coin avec le parapluie. Neville arriva soudainement en courant vers un groupe d'enfants de son âge. Il leur cria :

« Ca y est ! J'ai une maman ! »

Harry ne se retourna pas bien qu'il eut entendu la phrase de Neville.

Quelques heures défilèrent, le soleil commença à se coucher. Harry était seul dehors. Il ouvrit le parapluie, le mit à l'horizontale, en laissant le vent s'engouffrer dedans. L'enfant tourna sur lui-même et la force du vent l'emporta. Il rit. Il s'amusait sans se rendre compte qu'il pataugeait dans des flaques d'eau boueuses. Soudain quelque chose le perturba. Harry s'arrêta et vit Neville en train de marcher dans la cour, accompagné de deux adultes. L'homme, Deadalus Diggle, avait un chapeau haut-de-forme et trainait la valise du garçon. La femme, Emeline Vance-Diggle, tenait Neville par la main.

Harry s'arrêta de jouer, Neville se retourna vers lui mais il ne lâcha pas la main de sa mère adoptive. Harry se précipita vers eux et Neville daigna se diriger vers lui. Harry lui demanda :

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Neville? »

« Je pars. Je vais vivre chez ma nouvelle famille. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ils m'ont choisi… »

Harry ne répondit pas à la dernière réplique de son ancien ami. Neville prit doucement le parapluie, le regarda et puis le rendit à son propriétaire. Puis, il lui dit d'un air désolé et triste :

« Je voulais une maman comme la tienne, je crois. Au revoir Harry. »

Deadalus Diggle se tourna vers son fils adoptif et lui demanda :

« C'est ton ami ? »

Neville ne souffla pas un mot. La femme de Diggle en profita pour se moquer de Potter :

« Il est bizarre ce gosse avec son parapluie tout crasseux. »

Son mari fit un grand sourire, comme pour s'excuser des moqueries de son épouse. Ils transplanèrent.

Harry rentra et passa devant l'accueil. Ombrage était en train de discuter avec le couple roux qui le regardaient se disputer le parapluie avec Neville. La femme regarda l'enfant qui marchait tête baissée se dirigeant vers les dortoirs.

Harry se mit dans son lit avec son parapluie comme d'habitude. Il s'attarda à contempler le lit de Neville qui était, bien sûr, vide. Puis il se retourna. Ombrage éteignit la lumière et il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se trouvait dans son dortoir. L'orage grondait au dehors. L'orphelin passa ses doigts sur le parapluie comme s'il caressait le visage de quelqu'un. Ombrage ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas. L'homme roux entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour petit. Tu as l'air d'être un gentil garçon. Hum… Nous avons pensé que peut-être tu pourrais être notre fils… si tu le voulais bien. Et tu pourras avoir six frères et une sœur. »

Ombrage le coupa :

« Monsieur et Madame Weasley veulent t'adopter. Tu vas partir avec eux et ils vont devenir tes parents. Tu devrais être content, toi qui voulais savoir ce que c'est qu'une _maman._ »

Molly Weasley entra dans la pièce. Elle dit au garçonnet, gênée et timidement :

« Bonjour Harry Potter, souhaiterais-tu venir vivre avec nous ? Cela te ferait-il plaisir ? »

Ebahi, il la contempla. Molly lui tendit la main, et il la prit. Dans l'autre main, il tenait toujours son parapluie. La nurse, d'un coup de baguette, arracha soudainement l'objet à l'enfant. Alors Harry regarda Ombrage, affolé et commença à sangloter. Il murmura :

« Non, c'est ma maman… »

La femme rousse est la seule à entendre le murmure de Harry et ne comprit pas pourquoi il prenait son parapluie pour sa maman. Après tout, Lily Potter était morte depuis 3 ans. Et le gamin le savait.

Ils sortirent du dortoir, Harry ne sanglotait plus. A la place, il pleurait à chaudes larmes et essayait d'attraper son parapluie, en vain. Il murmurait tellement bas que seule Molly, marchant à ses côtés, l'entendit prononcer :

« Maman ! »

Ombrage, insensible aux pleurs de Harry, continuait d'avancer et de tenir hors de portée la pseudo-maman par la lévitation. Mr Weasley était gêné par les jérémiades incessantes du garçon, demanda à la nurse :

« Pourquoi pleure t-il ainsi ? »

Elle répondit :

« Oh, ça c'est rien, vous savez ! Il veut juste son jouet. Vous savez, les enfants ici font beaucoup de caprices, ils ne sont pas aussi tristes qu'ils en ont l'air. Harry veut juste vous émouvoir ! Comme s'il était attaché à ce vulgaire parapluie ! »

Les parents, la nurse et Harry traversèrent la cour. Le père transportait les affaires de l'enfant. Ombrage, passant devant une poubelle, y jeta le parapluie. Harry devint fou et cria :

« NOON ! »

Ombrage le rabroua :

« Harry James Potter, tais toi, tu nous fais honte ! Monte dans la voiture ! Maintenant ! »

Harry obéit et monta dans la voiture. Les Weasley étaient venus avec leur Ford Anglia, pour avoir plus de temps de faire connaissance avec lui avant de lui présenter leurs tumultueux enfants, au lieu de transplaner. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à démarrer. Harry se déchaîna : il se détacha, cogna les vitres, et chercha à descendre du véhicule. Le garçon hurla :

« Non ! Je veux pas partir sans ma maman ! Maman, me laisse pas ! Maman ! Maman, reviens ! Maman ! »

Les parents, étonnés par les réactions de l'enfant arrêtèrent la voiture. Harry en profita pour ouvrir la portière. Il descend et court à toute vitesse vers la poubelle. Molly le suivit. Il se servit de magie involontaire pour sortir le parapluie et tenta d'ouvrir l'objet pour s'abriter mais n'y arriva pas. L'enfant sanglota :

« Oh non, maman est cassée… »

Il pleurait toujours à grosses larmes. La pluie et les larmes se confondaient sur ses joues. Molly, discrètement avec sa baguette, finit par ouvrir le parapluie et le plaça au dessus de la tête de Harry. Elle lui dit :

« Non, regarde, je l'ai réparé(e) ! »

Elle lui tendit le parapluie. Harry le saisit. Ils tinrent tous les deux l'objet. Leurs cheveux étaient mouillés, la pluie passant à travers la toile. De son autre main, Molly Weasley lui essuia la joue.

**Fin.**


End file.
